


A Moment Between

by Meraad



Series: The Many Adventures of Aella and Thom [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral, Sex, and sudden feelings!, i don't know what happened, porny feelings, this started out as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Aella and Blackwall (mostly)enjoy some downtime before the next big adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a very long time. I think it shows. It was written all prettily in my head, and then I typed it and it became word-vomit. Badly written porn with feelings at the end. Because Aella and Blackwall own my freaking heart.

Aella could hear the repetitive sound of the plane gliding over wood. Drowsily, she smiled and turned her face toward the sound. She could see Blackwall from where she lay, sprawled out in the loft on a bed of hay and blankets. 

His hair was a riotous mess and she grinned seeing a piece of hay jutting from it. She still found herself a bit stunned by him. They had been lovers now for some months, and yet he still looked at her as if it were the first time. Kissed her scars, traced his lips over freckles, finding constellations or sometimes making them up just to make her laugh. 

They had only just returned from the Western Approach and would soon be off to Adamant. Aella was terrified of what they would find. A part of her didn't want him to go with her. Worried about Corypheus and his control over the Wardens and what it would mean for Blackwall.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, reaching out she picked up her breast band and using a little burst of magic, she sent it flying. It landed on the piece of wood in front of Blackwall. He froze. Then, much to her delight he picked it up and twirled it around his fingers as he turned to meet her gaze. Aella crooked her finger and that was all it took.

Within moments he was there, face and fingers buried between her legs. Her hand tangled in his hair, plucked the piece of hay from it before he had her mindless with pleasure. Finally, he made his way up her body to claim her lips in a fierce kiss that made her cling to him. “Fuck,” she breathed against his mouth, digging her fingers into the taut muscle of his back. 

“Oh, yes, my lady, I plan to.” 

She chuckled against his lips, then whined when he broke the kiss and reared back onto his knees. “Where do you think you're going?” she asked, watching him curiously. If he put his mouth on her again she'd lose it, still sensitive from his earlier ministrations. 

“On your side,” he said, nudging her over onto her right side. He straddled her right leg, then tugged her left leg close as he brushed his cock against her opening. 

“Oh,” the word was a soft moan of pleasure. Aella was not shy, and willing to try just about anything. This new position would be interesting, she decided. She turned her upper body so she could trail her hand over his thigh as he continued teasing her with the head of his erection. Blackwall's head was bowed, gaze locked on where their bodies met. Impatient, Aella lightly scraped her nails over his thigh. He met her eyes and finally pushed inside.

The air left her lungs in a rush and she stared at him with wide eyes. The angle was... delicious, she decided. He felt so deep. Blackwall bent forward, licked the underside of her breast and shifted his hips, pushing just a bit further. Aella's eyes rolled back and she grasped his shoulder. One of his hands slid up her back, tangled in her hair. He curled his fingers around it, pulled lightly at the same time that he closed his teeth around her nipple. 

That was all it took. A cry escaped Aella, she trembled and her inner walls clenched around his cock. “Bastard,” she gasped out, wanting to be closer, wanting him to move. 

Scraping his teeth over her breast before he pushed himself back upright with a smug grin. “That is one thing I'm not.” Then he was moving, slow, deep, thrusts that made Aella arch her back and bite her knuckles to keep from crying out. Lazy thrusts and teasing fingers. He kept his fingers off her clit, but stroked through the curls between her legs, traced barely-there shapes in the crease of her thigh, while the other hand palmed her ass with a firm grip. 

She'd kill him, she thought, as he steadily pushed her toward another orgasm. 

“But then who will fuck you like this?” She realized she'd spoke out loud, met his eyes. 

“I'm sure-” her breath caught as he changed the rhythm, speeding up just a bit. “I could find someone.” 

The hand on her ass moved, fingers slipping down to trace the lips of her pussy stretched around his cock. “I'm sure you could,” he spoke softly and she felt guilty until his fingers moved again and she could feel him spreading her wetness against her rear entrance. Teasing, rubbing. He was going to kill her. How could a body handle so much pleasure? 

“Blackwall,” she arched her back, nails digging into his thigh. “Please.” The next thrust was hard, as he leaned his upper body forward. 

“I want a kiss,” he said and she craned her neck forward, kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth. Then he was driving into her, hard and fast. Light quick strokes over her clit, while the tip of one finger slipped into her puckered hole. 

There was no silencing the cry of pleasure behind her hand, though she did try. He kept up the pace, stretching out the pleasure for as long as he could. Then a moment later she was bereft and empty as he pulled out of her, fisted his cock and brought himself off with a grunt. 

Blackwall sunk down onto the makeshift bed behind her, pressing a soft kiss against her back before letting out a soft grunt. She tried to ignore the empty feeling, to wish it away, pretend it didn't exist. His knuckles rubbed lightly against her hip and she shivered. This man had rapidly become very important to her, but a part of her wondered if maybe she wasn't as important to him. Rolling over, she pressed her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“What's wrong, Aella?” Blackwall asked, hand coming up to cup the back of her head. She tipped her face up to meet his eyes.

“If I asked you to stay behind when I go to Adamant... would you?” her voice wavered and she mentally kicked herself. 

“Why?”

“Because of Corypheus. I worry about his control over the Wardens.” 

He was silent for a long time, then finally he rolled to face her, pulled her close and cupped her chin. “I don't think there will be a problem with Corypheus. If you want me to stay behind, I will. I won't like it. But I'll do it if it will make you feel better. I defer to your judgment, my lady.” 

She stared into his eyes, dark and she knew full of secrets. “I trust you,” she told him, and he closed his eyes as if the words hurt him. “There is no one else I'd rather have at my back.”


End file.
